The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus, for example, to a technique for displaying a failure diagnostic result of a hard disk-mounted recording and reproducing apparatus with a camera, recorder, hard disk, etc.
As background art of this technical field, JP-A-2001-265538 has been proposed, for example. This document discloses, as a problem, “To provide a failure predicting device to predict a failure of a disk device by relating each inspection result of plural inspection items.” The document also discloses, as a solution, indicating that “The failure predicting device to predict the failure of the disk device provided at least with a disk to record data and a head to record data on the disk and read out the data from the disk, in which the failure predicting device provides with inspecting means to inspect plural inspection items (small items) to predict the failure of the disk device, and failure predicting means to predict the failure of the disk device based on a result by combining the inspection results obtained from the inspecting means for each of the inspection items and a prescribed failure prediction standard.” Further, claim 7 in this document indicates that “the disk device is characterized in that the inspecting means does not inspect to predict the failure while data is being recorded or reproduced on or from the disk.”
Furthermore, JP-A-9-200413 has been proposed as a technique for predicting a failure on the basis of error information of reproduction. This document discloses, as a problem, “To provide a digital copying machine to be able to reduce as a down-time as possible of the machine so that a failure is predicted before a high-capacity memory such as HDD (Hard Disk Drive) is failed and an appropriate maintenance is applied to the machine before it is completely useless.” The document further discloses, as a solution, indicating that “a block number from which a read error is found out is stored in a nonvolatile memory used for storing defective positions. In this case, a total sum of numbers of the blocks for the detective positions is calculated and the result is also stored in “check”. At this time, it is checked whether the number of defective blocks exceeds a predetermined value N-BAD (a threshold value of a predetermined number of blocks for the defective positions. If it exceeds, a message urged to exchange HDD is displayed on an operation unit. If a device with the operation unit is connected with a service center by a telephone line, a notice for a time to exchange the HDD is also noticed to the service center simultaneously.”